El Renacer de la venganza
by MerlinJJ
Summary: Es una hipotética continuación de la historia del Nuevo Lord Oscuro a partir del capitulo20. Donde hay mucho misterio,muerte y venganza y todo lleva el nombre de un desaparecido...
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Esta historia es una continuación del "Nuevo Lord Oscuro", según mis ideas y opiniones, donde vosotros podréis intervenir si queréis. Espero que os guste... Capítulo 1: La desaparición de Harry 

-Aún no. Nos ha quedado una pequeña _mignonette _(señorita) suelta por aquí.- Indicó Sirius.

El licántropo observó a donde apuntaba el merodeador, y se asombró al ver a Tonks sentada como si fuera una bolita, sus brazos cubriendo su cabeza. Se acercó y escuchó los débiles balbuceos, entremezclados con sollozos que la mujer emitía.

- No, no…- Gorjeaba débilmente.

Sirius, por detrás, suspiró imperceptiblemente, y observó a su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Tonks?- Preguntó Remus. La nombrada alzó la cabeza y el licántropo pudo observar las lágrimas que caían copiosamente sobre su rostro, y su cabello que se había vuelto de un color completamente grisáceo.

- Tú, tú… ¡Déjame!- Le espetó, para volver a enterrar la cara entre los brazos.

- Tonks, escucha, si quieres…

- Remus, me traicionaste, nos traicionaste. Todo este tiempo pensé que… pero todo fue fingido…- Dijo, entre sollozos, y sin dejar de lagrimear. Miró con sus húmedos orbes al hombre que la miraba, preocupado, y que finalmente, suspiró para decirle:

- Lo sé, lo sé, Nyn. Pero no podía decir nada, no era el momento.

- ¿Y nunca consideraste hacerme partícipe de los hechos?- La voz de la mujer sonó un tanto más dura, como un reproche.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?¡Pensaba que era obvio que seguirías a Dumbledore!

- ¿A Dumbledore? Si, quizás, Remus. Pero jamás dejaría de seguirte al otro lado del mundo si fuese necesario.

El castaño miró con sorpresa las facciones de la metamorfómaga y lamentó más que nunca el haberle mentido. A ella… ¿Cómo podría haber dudado de ella?

- Yo, lo siento…- Dijo, con tristeza, y le robó un beso. Un tierno roce de labios, que ella no supo resistir. Al separarse, sus ojos tomaron contacto y Tonks habló:

- Sabía que algo tramabas, pero callé. Lo único que me importa es seguir a tu lado, Remus. Déjame ir contigo.

El castaño sonrió dulcemente, y le susurró:

- Tú siempre irás conmigo.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, en acto de pasión reprimida. Solo un carraspeo los detuvo, y la voz de Sirius diciendo:

- Evítense el trauma. Se los recomiendo.

Los tres rieron con jovialidad. Qué de risas perdidas en un mar de eterno elíxir rojizo…

6

- ¿Terminaron?- Dijo Draco, acercándose a los pelirrojos gemelos Weasley.

- Si, hacía rato. Me parece que esto está casi completo por aquí….- Comentó Fred.

- ¿Ya empezaron con…?

- Ya habrán logrado empezar la revuelta por allí, Draquito.- Comentó George, remarcando burlonamente el nombre.

- Déjenme de llamar así, intentos de aborto.- Les contestó el rubio.

- ¿Con esos modales le dices 'te quiero' a tu madre?

- Al menos yo no la asesiné.

- Al menos la nuestra no era una inútil.

-No me hagas entrar en detalles, Weasley.

- Y así empiezan…- Comentó una voz burlona. Los tres adolescentes, ya en plan de batalla, miraron a los dos recién llegados. Sirius, el que había hablado, se puso rápidamente entre los gemelos y el rubio, quienes parecían echar chispas por los ojos.

- Entre que ustedes aman molestarlo, y él que ama replicar…- Dijo Remus, negando con la cabeza.

- Pobre Harry…- Comentó Canuto.- Tener que aguantárselo al mal nacido este…

- ¡Hey! – Replicó el rubio, y recibió un amistoso coscorrón no sólo de parte del moreno merodeador, sino también de los dos pelirrojos.

- ¿Ya saben como van las cosas?- Comentó Remus.

- Si, al parecer los demás ya están en el Ministerio atacándolo.- Contestó seriamente Draco.

"_Ya se acerca el final."_ pensaron cuatro personas al mismo tiempo. Mientras que James recorría los terrenos del castillo desviando hechizos, matando a profesores y alumnos que se le enfrentaban intentando llegar a las puertas principales del castillo.

En la puerta principal se encontró con McGonganall luchando fieramente contra tres mortifagos a la vez, ganándolos.

-¡Hola querida profesora McGonagall!-saluda con sarcasmo James después de que ésta se deshiciese del último de los mortifagos..

-¿¿James Potter??-dice McGonagall alucinada viendo a alguien que supuestamente estaba muerte-¿Como...?

-Es muy fácil, querida profesora. Nunca he estado muerto, solamente he estado escondido buscando el momento de mi ascensión al poder absoluto- le responde James a la pregunta que la profesora de transformación no podía terminar- Y ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscar a mi hijo.

La profesora McGonagall se pone delante de su camino, sabiendo que ese hombre nunca había sido el muchacho al que dio clases y del cual Lily Evans se enamoró. Sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza, que no tenía que llegar ante Harry...

-Veo que quieres morir- comenta James con indiferencia- Que así sea...

Entre los dos comenzó un duelo donde James sin compasión le mandaba una infinidad de hechizos de magia negra de todo tipo de colores mientras que McGonagall utilizaba las transformaciones para el duelo, haciendo que muchos objetos se cruzasen entre ellos chocando contra las maldiciones. Hasta que una de ellas esquivó la defensa de McGonagall y le dio de lleno, haciendo que la lucha terminase allí.

-Ha sido un place verte, profesora- dice James antes de lanzarle la maldición asesina a la profesora, que se encontraba en el suelo recuperándose de una maldición de magia negra.

James continuó su marcha por los pasillos del castillo viendo que algunos alumnos luchaban valientemente y tontamente contra sus mortifagos. Llegando al final a su objetivo, la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. Pero no sabía la contraseña por lo que tendría que destruirla. Apunta con su varita a la estatua y va a lanzar el hechizo cuando oye una voz detrás de él.

-Yo no lo haría, mi querido James

-Profesor Dumbledor, me alegro oírle- dice James falsamente y con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro, mientras que se da la vuelta.

-No lo dudo, pero me parece que has tomado el camino incorrecto desde hace mucho tiempo, me temo- dice Dumbledore mirándole fijamente y con la varita en la mano- Lo mejor sería que dejases todo y nos sentemos para hablarlo cono Harry, James...

-¡¡Ja...!!¿Contigo? Ni te daría la hora, solo sabes manipular- le responde James lanzándole un par de hechizos que Dumbledore desvía sin dificultad.

-Me duele que pienses eso, yo solo pienso lo mejor para todos y sobre todo para Harry.

-¿Para Harry?¿Yo pensaba que era tu arma para ganar a Voldemort?- comenta James con acidez.

-En eso te equivocas, yo quiero a Harry como a un nieto y a ti te quería como a un hijo, pero veo que me equivoqué contigo y que me engañaste todo este tiempo hasta hace nada- dice Dumbledore con tristeza pero con una poderosa aura que haría temblar a todo el mundo mágico- Y si has venido a por Harry, ya es tarde, le he visto resurgir muchas veces de sus desgracias, pero desde tu resurgir ha perdido ese brillo que le caracterizaba.

-Puede ser, Dumbledore, pero desde hoy le voy a dar aquello que tú tanto le has negado, una familia- le responde James con odio y lanzándole hechizos de fuego que Dumbledore desvía con hechizos de agua (hechizos elementales),provocando una serie de humaredas.

Entonces sin ninguna palabra más ambos comenzaron con un duelo impresionante, donde las varitas de ambos se mueven a gran velocidad lanzando ponentes hechizos que desvían con poderosos escudos plateados o se echan a un lado explotando contra las paredes. Además Dumbledore había hecho cobrar vida y movimiento a varias armaduras que se movían alrededor suyo y que se interponían cuando James lanzaba una maldición asesina.

-A pesar de tu edad te defiendes bien, viejo- dice James halagándolo.

-La edad que tiene sus cosas buenas- le responde Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con su mano ennegrecida- Pero tan malas...al fin de cuentas

Dumbledore le lanza un potente hechizo, que el escudo de James no lo puede detener, y que James lo tenga que esquivar por poco, quemándole la negra túnica.

James sonríe macabramente y asiente ante lo que había pasado, parecía que Dumbledore empezaba a jugar fuerte. Y empieza a lanzar maldiciones mortales que las estatuas las interceptan y que sus restos se esparcen por los pasillos. Y acaba con una maldición de color negro que rodea el escudo de Dumbledore, destrozándolo en unos segundos y dejando atado al director en el suelo sufriendo convulsiones de dolor.

-Ya ves que las artes oscuras vencen a tu estúpido amor- le escupe James acercándose a Dumbledore- Ahora dime la contraseña si no quieres sufrir de más o que destruya todo el colegio para conseguir lo que quiero.

-De todos modos lo harás, James, o me parece que ya lo has hecho- le contesta Dumbledore con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que sufre convulsiones- Ya sabes que la edad te juega viejas pasadas, el olvido...

-Entonces sufrirás la maldición que pesa sobre ti, hasta que llegue tu hora de morir.

James se da la vuelta, dejando a Dumbledore atado y con su varita perdida entre los escombros, y va la gárgola para destruirla y subir a por su hijo. Cuando una fuerte explosión le hace tambalear y ve como enormes cascotes procedentes del despacho del director del colegio destrozan a la estatua, que guardaba la entrada.

Mientras que en el jardín y en el castillo se producía la última batalla que decidiría el destino del mundo, Harry se encontraba en el despacho tumbado en el suelo sufriendo por no poder hacer nada...Y Faweks(el fénix) se había posado a su lado intentándole dar calor, esperanzas,...en definitiva sentimientos positivos. Pero no daban sus frutos, ya que la cabeza de Harry se encontraba destrozada del todo...

_**(En la cabeza de Harry)**_

_Solo queda el vacío dentro de mí. El dolor, aquello que con tanta ansia se ha arraigado al fondo de mi alma por tanto tiempo._

_Puedo respirar, pero a qué precio._

_Veo a mis amigos, sus rostros sin vida, y me imagino como murieron. Solo puedo atestiguarlo gracias a los relatos de terceros, por lo que me disculpo con mi conciencia si lo que veo no es la pura realidad. _

_Veo la venganza, la ira en sus ojos, mientras juraban venganza eterna a los malditos hijos de la muerte. Corriendo, con furia, a enfrentar su destino. La luz verde invadiendo sus sentidos. La caída al suelo de sus cuerpos, inertes. La expresión mortífera de los asesinos. Aquellos que matan por ambición._

_Porque sus destinos chocaron, sus deseos se enfrentaron y ganó el más fuerte. Qué ironía, Voldemort sí poseía algo de razón. Quizás él también se cansó de que lo pisotearan tantas veces, de que el dolor se extendiera tantas veces por sus venas. Y se abandonó a la oscuridad, deseando que todo terminara. _

_La ambición los destruyó, y ahora ¿qué queda por crear¿Cuál será la transmutación que convertirá sus cenizas en la esencia que alimenta toda la Creación¿Sus cuerpos alimentarán los poderes¿Sus recuerdos sanaran las almas?_

_Más allá… ¿me permitiré a mi mismo morir?_

_¿Moriré?_

_La destrucción es creación, la muerte es vida. Ron murió, alguien nació. Algo se creó. Sus memorias se enterraron profundas en mi corazón y me piden que nunca olvide. Pero noté que algo más se fue con ellas. Mi propia esencia. _

_Porque YO era gracias a los que me rodeaban. Ellos me crearon, ellos me trajeron a la vida. Ellos se fueron, y yo morí. Fui destruido. Y los asesinos crearon un nuevo YO. Aquél que vivía sin sus amigos. Que se permitía sus ambiciones. Que había aprendido a no olvidar, y a alimentar su poder en sus memorias. Aquél que había aceptado la oscuridad como suya, y finalmente veía la luz. _

_Porque ya no me quedaba más que dejarme morir, y renacer de nuevo. Como el fénix. _

_Y volar libre, al viento. Ya no importaba el bien, tampoco el mal. No importaba la sangre, porque volvería a fluir por otras venas. No importaban las almas, porque se resguardaban en el eterno recuerdo. No importaba la felicidad, ni el dolor, porque eran sentimientos que constantemente amanecían y contemplaban su ocaso. _

_Solo importaba perseguir mis deseos. _

_Ahora la pregunta era… ¿Qué era lo que quería?_

Solo ante ese dilema lo que ocurrió fue que la magia de Harry explotó, provocando la destrucción del despacho, la extinción de Fawkes y todo ser viviente a unos metros a la redonda.

James con varios hechizos consigue llegar hasta las ruinas del despacho del director encontrándose las cenizas del fénix y la ropa de Harry, pero sin rastros de su hijo por ningún lado. Y eso que notaba la magia de éste(de su hijo). Rebusca pero sin éxito, destrozando del todo lo que quedaba del despacho.

James con un grito de rabia sale del despacho al no haber encontrado a su hijo, estaba seguro de que lo encontraría allí y ahora no sabía por donde buscarlo. Tendría que iniciar una búsqueda más expeditiva con sus mejores hombres, no quería perder mas tiempo perdido con su hijo. Con un movimiento de varita hace levitar a Dumbledore que le lanza una enigmática mirada, al ver que no traía con él a Harry.

Una hora más tarde y con los prisioneros en sus celdas entre los que se encontraba Dumbledore. James organizaba una reunión con sus más allegados que consistía en buscar a su hijo, entre los que estaban los gemelos Weasley, Hermione(la mejor amiga de Harry) y Ginny(la ex-novia y amada de Harry).

-Harry ha desaparecido y ahora que controlamos Inglaterra.- empieza a decir James- Y como no tenemos que luchar mas de momento, hasta que estemos preparados para iniciar la conquista de Europa y el resto del mundo, vuestra única ocupación será encontrar a Harry Potter y traérmelo sano y salvo, sin él no seguiremos...¿Entendido?

Todos asienten y se van para iniciar la búsqueda, dejando a James, Sirius y Remus solos en la sala. Intentando estos dos últimos calmar a James...

**Espero que os haya gustado y espero que por lo menos reciba cinco Reviews para continuar con la historia. Y como ya he dicho mas arriba, podéis ayudarme a escribir esta historia...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones: **Esta historia es de Merlinjj y no de Nadesiko04, aunque haya cogido el argumento de su historia para hacer otra historia alternativa ya que pienso que Harry no creo que se comportase así ante esa situación.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Resistencia?**

Habían pasado cinco años desde la conquista de Hogwarts, el ministerio y del resto de Inglaterra y ahora todo se encontraba en relativa calma. En el primer año Dumbledore había sucumbido finalmente a la maldición del anillo de Sorvolo, recibiendo cada día la visita de alguno de sus ex-alumnos para ser torturado por puro placer. En el segundo año se inicio la conquista del resto de Europa y ahora solo había pequeñas resistencias en España, por unas pequeñas guerrillas mágicas que se escondían muy bien, y en Rusia que el frío extremo hacía imposible la captura de rebeldes. En el tercer año se inició el diálogo con Asia y America llegando a un acuerdo de paz, donde se reconocía la soberanía de James ante todo el continente de Europa. Y en el tercer año se impusieron ante el continente Africano que intento conquistar Europa debido a sus fuertes vínculos con la religión musulmana. Pero en todo ese tiempo no se dejó de buscar a Harry, sin éxito y se rumoreaba que estaba muerte aunque James decía que estaba vivo debido a la conexión que ambos mantenían y que no había desaparecido provocando torturas interminables...

A los muggles se encontraban en lo que parecían campos de concentración y que cada vez que salía un mago o una bruja se les eran arrebatados para que creciese y aprendiese a servir a James Potter, el Señor Oscuro. Y los magos que se oponían a su tiranía eran torturados, asesinados y luego convertidos en Infires para su ejercito...

Ahora Hermione Granger era la directora de Hogwarts donde sus alumnos aprendían la sabiduría de la magia y se les instruía para servir a James, y sus padres se encontraban alojados en una bonita casa de Hogsmeade. En esos momentos era 1 de Septiembre y los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar a la estación, donde serían conducidos al colegio y dar comienzo a un nuevo año.

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, antiguamente el despacho de Dumbledore y muy remodelado donde ya no había cuadros de viejos directores y todo estaba lleno de libros, mirando a través de la ventana viendo los jardines cuando ve atravesar por ellos a unos diez encapuchados con túnicas blancas. Frunce el ceño, piensa y se va a comprobar si por el medio habitual de comunicación (un espejo) tenía un mensaje de visitas de última hora. No tenía nada. Entonces quienes eran, esa era la pregunta y la respuesta sería que nada bueno, lo más seguro.

Se toca el colgante del cuello y llama a los profesores (todos mortifagos) para reunirlos en la entrada y que hiciesen frente a los intrusos; mientras ella se quedaría esperando un reporte de estos sentada en su despacho. No creía que fuese un gran problema.

Oye a lo lejos una serie de explosiones y al final un silencio seguido de unos pasos que suben a su despacho.

-Adelante- dice Hermione muy segura de si misma.

Al entrar se da cuenta de que son los encapuchados de túnicas blancas que llevan a un malherido profesor de pociones para que les abriese el camino a la dirección y que luego lo dejan morir desangrado en el despacho del director. Hermione va a coger su varita de la mesa pero ya es tarde ya que con un movimiento de varita de uno de ellos hace que los libros cobren vida y la inmovilizasen.

-Irónico que los libros, que tanto quiere, le hayan hecho su prisionera- dice uno de los encapuchados con rintintín y dirigiéndose a una Hermione inmovilizada y con mirada desafiante.

-Hacerme algo y el peso del Señor Oscuro caerá sobre vosotros.

-Es lo que queremos, señorita Sabelotodo, que ahora no lo sabe todo- dice el mismo encapuchado, le apunta con la varita.

Hermione cierra los ojos esperando lo peor pero...

Se produce un destello y Hermione ve como su cabellera vuela a manos del encapuchado dejándola calva totalmente.

-Ha sido un placer volver a este lugar, antes lugar de sabiduría y paz- se despide el encapuchado lider.

Al salir del despacho los encapuchados el encantamiento deja de hacer su efecto sobre Hermione que con rabia coge su varita y los persigue sin vacilación. Viéndolos llegar a las puertas principales, extrañada porque conocían pasadizos que ni ella sabía que existían, ve a sus profesores malheridos o muertos repartidos por todo el recibidor, los relojes de puntuación destrozados totalmente...

Corre por los jardines de Hogwarts lanzándoles con furia maldiciones imperdonables, casi todas ellas maldiciones asesinas alcanzando a varios de ellos, pero que con sorpresa y alucinación no mueren sino que se levantan del suelo y corren tras ser despedidos por la maldición.

Tras cruzar las verjas los encapuchados desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Y Hermione con un movimiento de varita se coloca una peluca mientras que prepare una poción para restablecer su pelo (melena) original. Se da la vuelta y va a atender a sus malheridos profesores con la ayuda de la enfermera del colegio y tras dejarlos en buenas manos avisa a James de lo que había ocurrido.

En otro lugar y a la misma hora que ocurría lo de Hogwarts, una serie de encapuchados se metían dentro de una cabina de teléfono estropeada. Pulsan una serie de números y la cabina se mete bajo tierra, llegando al ministerio de magia ahora dirigido por Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

Con pasos seguros llegan hasta el garito de seguridad, entregan sus varitas para el chequeo habitual y bajan por los ascensores sin llamar la atención por sus túnicas escarlatas. Al final salen el la planta donde Ginny Weasley tiene su despacho.

-Disculpa, señorita. Podríamos hablar con su superiora- dice uno de los encapuchados a la secretaria de Ginny Weasley- Es muy importante, es sobre su amiga Hermione Granger.

-Ahora veré si puede atenderles, si me disculpáis un momento- dice la señorita secretaria levantándose y entrando en el despacho de su superiora para hablar con ella.

Tras unos minutos la señorita sale del despacho y los hace entrar en éste. Y ven a Ginny Weasley sentada en una confortable silla y con la varita en la mano esperando preocupada información de su amiga.

Uno de los encapuchados con un movimiento de varita hace desaparecer la puerta creando un muro y haciendo imposible la salida o entrada de nadie. Siendo la única opción echar el muro abajo.

Ginny al verlo les ataca sin vacilación echándole maldiciones cortantes, cruciatus y asesinas provocando tan solo a los encapuchados cortes sangrantes por sus cuerpos que no dejan de sangrar pero sin dar señales de sufrimiento, de desvanecimiento o de muerte...Estos en un principio no hacen nada pero en unos segundos hacen aparecer unos tentáculos de las paredes que hacen prisionera a Ginny que se debate para liberarse, sin éxito y oyéndose sus gritos a varios niveles distintos del ministerio.

-Sois unos inútiles, estáis atrapados aquí y cuando vengan sufriréis pidiendo vuestra muerte- les espeta amenazadoramente Ginny.

-Puede ser eso lo que queremos, o no. Quien sabe, jeje- dice uno de los encapuchados que se acerca a ella con una enorme jeringa.

El encapuchado inmoviliza la cabeza de la pelirroja y le clava la jeringa en el cuello sacándole una buena cantidad de sangre. El tubo, una vez lleno, se lo guarda en una pequeña neverita para que la sangre conservase todas sus propiedades.

Se oye como poderosos hechizos impactan contra las paredes del despacho intentando hacer un hueco, poder entrar y rescatar a su jefa. Ya que habían oído los gritos de ésta.

-Nos vamos- dice el encapuchado que parecía ser el lider- Espero que nos veamos otro día.

El encapuchado saca una vieja pelota de béisbol, la tocan todos los encapuchados y desaparecen. Era un traslador, algo que era imposible que funcionase dentro del ministerio, más exactamente en ese área restringida.

Dejando a una Ginny en el suelo preguntándose un montón de cosas en la cabeza, cuando cae a su alrededor cascotes de piedra. Señal de que habían hecho un boquete en la pared y entraban a ayudarla. También en ese mismo momento recibía a través del espejo un mensaje de Hermione, indicando que era necesario una reunión urgente.

En un lugar sombrío y frío a la misma hora que los otros ataques aparecían unos encapuchados con túnicas negras y miran con interés una impresionante torre, donde se encontraban alojados los prisioneros magos contrarios a los intereses del Lord Oscuro. Sin vacilación van a la puerta de la fortificación, llamando a la puerta y cuando se asoma uno de los carceleros para ver quien era...derriban la puerta aplastando y matándolo.

Al hacerlo los Dementores que había alrededor se les echan encima pero no les hacen efecto alguno, como si no tuviesen alma, y los encapuchados les lanza unos hechizos de luces blancas (parecidos a laser) incendiándolos y matándolos. Haciendo que los restantes Dementores huyan del lugar y solo quedando los carceleros humanos que bajaban por las escaleras hacia ellos.

Al ver como bajaban los carceleros los encapuchados sacan de uno de sus bolsillos un maletín, abriéndolo y saliendo de estos unos Dementores muy diferentes a los que habían huido. Estos Dementores llevaban túnicas negras, unas guadañas y tenían ojos a diferencia de los otros. Y estos se abalanzan sobre los carceleros oyéndose a lo lejos las risas de los encapuchados...

Los carceleros les echan los hechizos Patronus pero no les hacen efecto, dejando a todos paralizados por el miedo y recibiendo el beso del dementor sin poder hacer nada.

Los encapuchados vuelven a abrir los maletines y los Dementores vuelven a meterse dentro, obedeciendo. Y luego suben las escaleras buscando a una de las prisioneras, mirando en todas las celdas.

Al final se detienen delante de una celda, donde se encuentra una mujer rubia, de ojos azules y mirada perdida en el infinito sin ver a nadie. Los encapuchados abren la celda sin dificultad y cogen a la mujer sin que ésta ponga resistencia alguna. Al salir con la mujer, se ve un cartel con el nombre de la prisionera: Luna Lovegood.

Entre dos encapuchados llevan a la Luna y al salir de la fortaleza – prisión desaparecen, quedándose tan solo uno de ellos que con la varita deja un mensaje en los muros del lugar: _"Esto solo es el principio, rezar si creéis en algo porque el fénix ha vuelto de entre las cenizas"_

Tras escribir el mensaje también desaparece el encapuchado dejando en el lugar a los carceleros sin alma, a la espera de la llegada de refuerzos por la activación de la alarma.

Una hora más tarde James era informado de todo lo que había ocurrido en los tres lugares, cabreandose con los jefes de los distintos lugares lanzándoles cruciatus al haberse dejado sorprender. Pero también interesado por las noticias de que eran inmunes a las maldiciones asesinas y a los dementores como si ya estuviesen muertos pero que la magia y la sangre de sus heridas decían todo lo contrario. Y sobre todo ese mensaje de la pared de Regnok, la prisión de magos, le tenía intrigado.

-Crees que pueda ser Harry- dice Sirius a James una vez que solo estuviesen los tres merodeadores en la sala.

-Puede ser, pero no lo sabremos hasta que nos enfrentemos al líder del grupo. Hay que ser cautelosos con ellos porque como se ha visto tienen mas de un as sobre la manga- le responde James fríamente sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos hacia su hijo.

-Entonces que hacemos con la búsqueda de Harry- dice preocupado Remus.

-Seguir con la búsqueda, ya que si es el jefe de ese grupo como sino lo tendremos que encontrar.

-Tienes razón, James. Lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora, estando en alerta por la nueva amenaza- reconoce Remus sabiendo que no era el primer grupo de magos que se levantaban contra ellos, pero si el primero que tenía éxito.

Sirius y Remus se miran entre si comunicándose todo con esa mirada y preocupados ante lo que podría esperarle a su amigo – hermano James y su actitud y la posibilidad de ver a un enfadado Harry.

Al salir sus amigos James se queda mirando el fuego de la chimenea preocupado por lo que podría venir en el futuro e intentando comunicarse con su hijo pero sin éxito, aunque podía intuir que seguía con vida y sano. Como en anteriores ocasiones...

**Espero que os haya gustado, espero otros cinco capítulos para continuar escribiendo esta historia. Y si me dais alguna idea o queréis escribir algún capítulo decídmelo y os dejaré hacerlo (no sé cuando escribiré el siguiente capítulo).**

**En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirán muertos del pasado para atormentar a la gente y se vera la resurrección de una pelirroja de ojos verdes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ****MUERTOS DEL PASADO**

James se encontraba con su circulo más intimo de los mortifagos, entre los que se encontraban sus dos amigos merodeadores, para averiguar los avances de la investigación de la nueva resistencia.

-Mis hombres del ministerio y mi grupo de mortifagos han estado peinando todos los lugares, donde uno se puede esconder- comenta Draco con fastidio- Sin resultado alguno, es como si se hubiesen esfumado.

James asiente, sabía eso ya de antelación si ese grupo era inteligente y poderoso como hasta ahora lo habían demostrado.

-Ginny, tu turno.

-En el ministerio se ha doblado la vigilancia, se ha puesto nuevos sistemas de protección mágica y reparado los destrozos de la visita de la resistencia- cuenta Ginny seriamente y con voz neutra.

-Me parece bien, y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir- dice James y añade para la castaña de pelo enredado- Como va Hogwarts, Hermione.

-Bien, señor. Se han reparado los destrozos de la entrada del colegio, se han recuperado varios profesores pero hemos tenido que sustituir a otros. Además de que hemos puesto nuevos escudos protectores que impiden la entrada a gente no deseada- enumera Hermione los progresos hechos.

-Que siga así, que Hogwarts tiene que ser un hogar para los alumnos para que luego cuando salgan nos sirvan bien.

Luego fue el turno de los gemelos Weasley hablando de las fianzas de los comercios mágicos, donde todo iba subiendo. El turno de otro mortifago hablando sobre los campos de concentración donde se había alojado a los muggles y si había surgido de entre ellos alguna rebelión o el nacimiento de algún mago/bruja.

Al final de la charla, James despacha a todos exceptuando a Sirius y Remus.

-¿Sabéis algo de Harry?

-No, James. Lo siento, pero no hemos encontrado muestras de su magia en los lugares donde actuaron la resistencia- responde Remus- De momento no podemos decir que Harry esté con ese grupo de resistencia, solo podemos especular.

-Además de que sabemos que Harry odiaba la magia negra, por ese ridículo del viejete Dumbledore, es otro punto a que no sea él. Pero como ha dicho Remus, no estamos muy seguro de nada- añade Sirius con una extraña mueca en la cara.

-Gracias, amigos- dices James mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

Hermione había regresado al colegio de magia, encontrándose a todos los alumnos y profesores en las clases, sin incidencias en los escudos y hechizos protectores del colegio. Recorre los pasillos vacíos, encontrándose con varios Trolls guardianes, que protegían el colegio, varias trampas en el suelo que solo se activaban si no llevabas la capa del colegio, y otra serie de hechizos que solo afectaban a extraños...

Sube a su despacho y al entrar ve que todo está cambiado, que parecía como en el pasado: con los cuadros de los directores, la estantería con los artefactos de Dumbledore, el telescopio,...Y la silla vuelta.

Al dar unos pasos al interior la silla del director se da la vuelta dejando ver a un Dumbledore sonriente y con las manos entrelazadas, jugando con ellas.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger.- dice Dumbledore con cordialidad- ¿Qué motivo le ha llevado a ver?

Hermione se queda de piedra y con la piel blanca al ver al difunto director allí sentado, en ese despacho, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Pero pronto se recupera, frunce el ceño y le lanza la maldición asesina.

-Veo que no has cambiado, señorita Granger.- dice Dumbledore esquivando con elegancia la maldición- Yo solo venía a hablar contigo como personas civilizadas, pero veo que sigue igual de traicionera con sus amistades, por decirlo de algún modo...

-El profesor Dumbledore murió hace ya cuatro años, tú eres un impostor- dice Hermione fríamente y lanzándole otra maldición asesina.

-Tranquila muchacha, que vas a destrozar todo el despacho y es muy difícil luego reordenar todo esto- dice Dumbledore con jovialidad, indicando con un gesto de mano todo el despacho y esquivando la maldición- Pero solo venía aquí para darte una lección de la vida...

-La única opción aquí, es acabar contigo- dice Hermione con un deje de amenaza.

-Lo dudo, señorita- dice Dumbledore sentándose de nuevo en la silla- Porque no soy el único que ha venido a visitar este bonito lugar y a viejas amistades...

De entre las sombras sale un algo y joven pelirrojo con la varita preparada y desarmando a una Hermione que al verle se había quedado de piedra y los ojos como platos. Ese joven era Ron Weasley y tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Bien, como iba diciendo solo he venido aquí con el joven Weasley para decirte que tu amo y señor se ande con cuidado, porque el amor es un arma peligrosa y de doble filo, según se mire...-dice Dumbledore paseándose por el despacho.

Se produce unos segundos de silencio, donde Hermione se empieza a recuperar de la impresión de ver a Ron y va muy despacio a buscar su varita.

-Que bien se está aquí, en el hogar de muchos niños magos y niñas brujas, donde se respira el aire de la felicidad, la inocencia y la magia más pura.-dice Dumbledore pasando sus manos por los muros del despacho- Pero noto ahora distinto...una desgracia que hasta ahora nunca había pisado Hogwarts...Bien, es hora de irnos, nuestro tiempo aquí ya acabado.

Dumbledore crea un traslador e indica a Ron que se acerque y lo toque cuando él diga. Ron va a su lado pero antes le escupe a Hermione en la túnica, toca el objeto encantado...

Hermione mira con asco el escupitajo que le ha lanzado y se lanza a por la varita al ver que le dan la espalda, pero cuando va a lanzarles una maldición ya es tarde. Tanto Dumbledore y Ron habían desaparecido arrastrados por el traslador.

Hermione grita con rabia al ver que se habían escapado y aún más al ver que ese hechizo había funcionado. No tenía que ser así, el colegio estaba protegido también contra ese tipo de hechizos. Tras unos segundos de frustración, le viene el miedo en el cuerpo cuando vaya a ver de nuevo a James para informarle de los nuevos acontecimientos.

Ginny se encontraba en su despacho del ministerio revisando el papeleo del día, cuando se activa la alarma de intrusos de la planta de Misterios. Sin dilación coge a un grupo de Aurores (aunque ahora sirviesen a los intereses del Lord Oscuro) y baja por los ascensores a la planta de Misterios...

Recorren todas las habitaciones encontrándolas todas vacías, solo faltaba la sala de la muerte con el velo de la muerte. Y al entrar en ella, se encuentran a unos encapuchados con túnica negras y a uno de ellos con la varita en mano y echando un encantamiento al velo.

-¡¡Alto!! Quedáis detenidos, deponer las varitas y no os haremos daño- grita Ginny desde las gradas de la sala.

Los encapuchados sacan sus varitas listas para defender a su otro encapuchado indefenso en ese momento.

-¡¡Atacad!!¡¡Qué no haya piedad para ninguno!!-grita Ginny con furia y decisión.

Y comienza una pelea intensa entre los encapuchados y los aurores, donde ambos bandos luchaban con fiereza, pero con la diferencia de que en el bando de los aurores perdían efectivos. Mientras que el encapuchado seguía recitando el hechizo, como si no hubiese allí una pelea y al final tras las últimas murmuraciones cae al suelo agotado y el arco del velo brilla intensamente cegando a todos por unos segundos. Tras el brillo, se ve a una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes intensos se encuentra inconsciente, tumbada y levitando, pero viva.

-Lily está viva- grita el encapuchado del encantamiento tocando con delicadeza la muñeca de la mujer- Ya nos podemos ir...

Ginny que lo había visto todo cerca de allí, se lanza furiosa contra ese encapuchado, pero antes deja al suyo atado. Lanzándole un hechizo que lo esquiva por los pelos pero que le hace caer la capucha, dejando ver a su ex-profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

-Encantado de verte, señorita Weasley- dice Snape con sarcasmo- Diría yo que Potter estará encantado de verte, me refiero al padre, claro está. Porque al hijo, ya le rompiste el corazón...-termina con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro haciendo enfadar a Ginny.

-Túúú...no te atrevas hablar así de Harry, ni de nadie...miserable- dice Ginny con furia y lanzándole hechizos a diestra y siniestra, que Snape los esquiva con facilidad debido a que la furia de Ginny no le deja apuntar bien.

Mientras que Snape entretenía a Ginny, los compañeros de éste consiguen deshacerse del resto de aurores y llevarse sin problemas a Lily Potter del ministerio de magia.

-Ha sido un placer ver que Potter, padre, se sigue juntando con gente sin talento y descerebrados pero el deber me llama y me tengo que ir a otra parte- dice Snape con burla- Ya le darás recuerdos a mi ahijado Draco, que por lo que veo ha rebajado mucho su estatus.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras Snape lanza un hechizo que ciega a Ginny por unos segundos. Y que al recuperar la vista Ginny ve como se escapa Snape por una de las puertas de la sala. Con un hechizo libera a un par de aurores para que la siguiesen y perseguir así a Snape. Pero al entrar en la siguiente sala, no hay rastros de Snape.

Sale seguida de los aurores supervivientes al atrio y allí encuentra a los guardias.

-¿Habéis visto a alguien pasar por aquí?- pregunta Ginny con algo de jadeo por la carrera que había hecho.

-No, jefa.

Ginny furiosa asiente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta dispuesta revolver todo el ministerio para encontrar a esos rebeldes. Da ordenes a todos sus subordinados mientras ella toma aire fuertemente y con cierto temor va donde se encuentra James...

Draco se encontraba dando una ronda de vigilancia de rutina por el callejón Diagon con sus hombres, cuando sienten un fuerte temblor. Al darse la vuelta ven que el Banco de magos destrozado, con la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, como en los viejos tiempo y encima de los escombros un encapuchado de ojos rojos.

Muchos magos y brujas huyen despavoridos al ver de quien se trataba, mientras que Draco y su compañía se hacía un huevo hacia el encapuchado.

-Junior Malfoy, me has decepcionado. Como todos los de tu familia, pero ahora no tengo ganas de matarte, será en otra ocasión- dice el encapuchado siseando y con una fría voz.

-¡Identifícate!- le grita Draco echando un hechizo que imposibilita desaparecerse.

-Si no hay más remedio...-dice el encapuchado bajándose la capucha y dejando ver a Voldemort, haciendo retroceder a varios de los hombres de Draco.

Se produce unos segundos de silencio, donde Voldemort sonríe haciendo más tenebroso su rostro.

-No he muerto como todos pensaban, sólo he estado esperando mi momento para volver, como hizo mi "querido" hijo- dice Voldemort con su voz fría- Y dile a mi hijo, que espere lo peor...

Voldemort empieza a caminar para salir del campo de magia que le impedía desaparecer, pero Draco ordena a sus hombres atacarle y detenerle o matarle.

Voldemort con varios movimientos de varita mata a varios de los hombres de Draco y a otros muy malheridos en el suelo sin poder mover ni un solo músculo.

-Me has hecho enfadar, me quería ir por las buenas después de haber manchado mi túnica con la sangre de los duendes, pero ahora...- dice Voldemort haciendo retroceder incluso a Draco.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Voldemort, hace que Draco se retuerza en el suelo del dolor y cuando desaparecer la maldición Voldemort se había esfumado dejando caos y destrucción en el lugar. Y a un aterrado Draco por lo que había visto, un muerto muy vivo, y tener que ver a James...

Se encontraban James, Sirius y Remus en una salita con un fuego en la chimenea, después de haber hablado con Hermione, Draco y Ginny, y con caras de preocupación en el rostro.

-Crees que la mujer que ha salido del velo es Lily- dice Sirius a James.

-Eso pienso- dice James mirando a las llamas con cierta tristeza- Por como la ha descrito Ginny, es así, además de que el supuesto Quejicus la ha tratado muy bien y todos sabemos que estaba enamorado de ella.

Remus y Sirius asienten con la cabeza.

-Pero para liberar su alma y entregarle un cuerpo propio se necesitaba magia oscura muy oscura, unas quinientas almas y algo entregado voluntariamente que éste vinculado con el liberado- comenta Remus preocupado y mirando con mucho significado a James.

-Lo sé, Harry está vivo. Y gracias a él, Lily Potter esta viva- comenta James seriamente.

-Pero como es que se han visto a tantos muertos vivos- se cuestiona Sirius comiéndose el coco.

-Hechizos de glamur- responde James como si fuese lo más lógico.

Sirius y Remus asienten estando de acuerdo con él.

-Ahora lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a Harry antes de que haga alguna otra acción e intentarlo convencer.

-Así será...-dicen Sirius y Remus a la vez, para luego salir de la salita.

James se queda solo pirando a las llamas con la mirada perdida.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN QUE ME DEIS ALGUNA IDEA NUEVA O SI QUERÉIS PODEIS ENVIARME ALGÚN CAPITULO Y SI ME GUSTA LO PUBLICARÉ. **

**ESPERO CONTESTACIONES...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: **_**Bandos distintos**_

James se encontraba sentado en su sofá favorito mirando las llamas y pensando en lo que le habían contado hace unos días. Cuando entra por las puertas Remus con nuevas noticias.

-¡James tengo nuevas noticias que pueden que te interesen!

-¿Qué noticias?- pregunta James viendo a su amigo todo excitado y sabiendo que no se excitaba con facilidad.

-Se ha visto a una joven pelirroja y ojos verdes, muy parecida a Lily, en el Callejón Diagon.

-Lo dices en serio- dice James alzando las cejas por si era una broma o no.

-Si no es verdad, el que ha difundido el rumor caerá bajo mis mandíbulas lobunas- responde Remus sintiéndose ofendido.

-Pues vamos a ver a ese rumor-dice James poniéndose de pie.

Sirius que había visto todo desde la puerta habla por primera vez.

-Ya era hora, hermano, que te levantases de ese incomodo sofá e hicieses algo.

-¡Vamos!-responde James a la provocación de Sirius.

Los tres acompañados por un pequeño grupo de mortifagos se aparecen en el callejón Diagon, donde ven el banco de los magos destruido. Y pasean por sus calles buscando a una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Unos minutos después de estar por las tiendas dan con la pelirroja, que salía en ese momento de una pequeña librería.

-¿Lily?¿Eres tú?-pregunta James.

-Si, soy yo Potter...y si tienes que decirme algo, que sea rapidito que tengo cosas que hacer- contesta Lily con odio en su voz.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A mí, nada...No lo ves- responde Lily con sarcasmo.

-No he hecho nada...

-Que no has hecho nada, ¡JA!.Dices no hacer nada aparecer de la nada y trastocar el mundo de nuestro hijo, hacer resucitar a Sirius y que éste le joda viéndolo como es en realidad, matar a los amigos de nuestro hijo y que otros lo traicionen (entre los que estaba la persona que amaba)- le contesta Lily con rabia y dolor, y sobre todo echando chispas por los ojos.

James retrocede unos pasos ante la furia de la pelirroja, mientras que detrás Sirius sonríe con esa sonrisa socarrona que pone siempre y Remus mira todo con preocupación.

-No era mi intención...- dice James recuperándose algo.

-Pues lo has hecho y nunca te voy a perdonar por ello- dice Lily y mira un bulto que tiene entre los brazos- Mi pequeño bebe, cuanto ha tenido que sufrir...

De entre los bultos surge unos gorgoritos de bebe, viendo todo el mundo a un niño de meses de pelo azabache revoltoso y ojos verdes.

-James aquí nuestros caminos se separan. Tú elegiste el tuyo hace mucho tiempo, mintiéndome en el proceso y yo he escogido el mío, ahora sin venda alguna en los ojos. Adiós- dice Lily dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Lily, espera!- exclama James apuntándole con la varita- Quédate conmigo o te tendré que embrujar...

-James, no lo hagas...-susurra Remus a su amigo, sin mucho éxito.

Lily le mira a los ojos, mira a su acompañante una pelirroja muy guapa cargada de las compras que había hecho y a su alrededor.

-Dudo mucho que lo hagas, James- dice Lily dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el callejón Knockturn...- Vamos querida, que aquí ya no pintamos nada.

Y la otra pelirroja la sigue dócilmente, con las bolsas de las compras.

James mira a sus mortifagos y afirma con la cabeza para iniciar el ataque, pero éste no llega nunca porque un grupo mucho más numeroso salido de entre el gentío del Callejón Diagon los rodea con sus varitas. Teniendo que bajar sus varitas.

Al desaparecer Lily de vista, el extraño grupo de ayuda, que los habían derrotado sin formular hechizo alguno, se deshace como arena. Había sido todo una ilusión, una buena ilusión que los había dejado en ridículo, aunque Sirius se reía abiertamente.

Otra vez se encontraba James en la salita mirando el fuego y un montón de libros esparcidos en una mesita, cuando entra Sirius y Remus.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-pregunta Sirius interesado ojeando los libros por encima, mientras que Remus le mira preocupadamente al ver a su amigo con ojeras.

-Un poco de todo- responde escuetamente pero añade al ver las caras de sus amigos- Los hechizos que se están utilizando últimamente, pero sin grandes resultados, exceptuando el de la liberación de Lily y esa poción de creación.

Sirius alza una ceja extrañado por eso último.

-La poción de creación es una complicada receta con partes humanas, para introducir en un recipiente humano cualidades de otras persona y dependiendo del tipo de cualidades se necesita una parte en concreto del cuerpo humano. Por ejemplo: se quiere la inteligencia de alguien, por lo que se arranca pelos de la cabellera.- explica Remus al ver el desconcierto de Sirius""_(Espero que mi explicación haya servido y lo entendáis)""_

-En efecto, alguien ha hecho esa poción y la joven que hemos visto con Lily es el resultado de ello- añade James preocupado.

-Eso quiere decir que esa chica tiene la inteligencia de Hermione, no. Como algo también de Ginny y de la Lovegood...

-En efecto, Sirius. De Ginny cogieron la sangre por lo que de ella pudieron obtener su belleza y poder y de la Lovegood no lo sé, pero tengo algunas teorías sin confirmar...-contesta James serio y mirando a Sirius.

-Entonces con esa jovencita habrá que andarse con cuidado, como con Lily- dice Sirius con una sonrisita juguetona en el rostro.

Remus asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo peor no es eso, sino que varios libros que Voldemort tenía en su poder, de magia negra ancestral, desaparecieron el día de su muerte y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta- comenta James preocupado- Y puede ser que nuestro enemigo los tenga...

-Entonces es más grave de lo que nos imaginábamos...-dice Remus preocupado.

-Sí y habrá que volver a los viejos tiempos para acabar esto lo más rápido posible- dice James mirando a sus dos amigos, que captan el mensaje.

-Esta hecho, hermano.

-De acuerdo, James.

Remus y Sirius salen de la salita yendo a informar a todos los mortifagos para comenzar un nuevo plan de entrenamiento más duro. Dejando a James en la salita y sentado en el sofá mirando con tristeza el fuego.

Hermione acompañada del nuevo conserje del colegio de Hogwarts se encontraban persiguiendo a Peeves, que no sabían como pero había vuelto al colegio tras cinco años de ser expulsado. Por eso Hermione no se enteró del mensaje enviado por Sirius de una reunión del grupo de la élite, quedándose en el colegio y a la postre la perdición de ésta.

-¡¡La Sabedolotodo y el Conserjita no pueden con el viejo Peeves!!...- comentaba con burla y diversión Peeves atravesando pasillos, corredores, tirando armaros, armaduras y otros objetos, mientras era perseguido- ¡¡Viva los viejos tiempos!!

Hermione le lanzaba un sin fin de hechizos como el conserje, pero estos nunca daban en el blanco. Y sin saber como llegan a la zona restringida de Hogwarts donde casi nadie lo había pisado, solo los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley, un peligro para todo el mundo por el mal estado en que se encontraba todo como por lo mágico que era.

No pueden retroceder porque se habían perdido, pero tampoco seguir persiguiendo a Peeves. Que podían hacer, quedarse allí y pedir ayuda a través de un Patronus...Era la única solución que habían encontrado.

-¡Expecto Patronus!-exclama el hechizo el conserje saliendo de su varita un puercoespín, que al avanzar por el pasillo desaparece de la vista.

Esperan minutos y no llega contestación alguna, esperan media hora más y nada. Por lo que Hermione lanza también el conjuro saliendo de su varita la reconocida nutria, que hace el mismo recorrido que el anterior Patronus...

A los pocos minutos ven como una pareja de ciervos, macho y hembra, Patronus se acerca a ellos velozmente atravesándolos y dejándolos una extraña sensación en el cuerpo. Esos dos Patronus desaparecen y al mirar por donde habían venido ven como aparece la figura de dos personas pelirrojas.

Hermione suspira pensando que una de ellas sería Ginny, pero está equivocada.

Una maldición llega hasta ellos, alcanzando de lleno en el conserje que se retuerce de dolor. Y con suerte Hermione esquiva otra maldición y lanza ella también una pero es desviada con facilidad por los recién llegados. Que al verlos de cerca se da cuenta de que una de ellas es la madre de Harry, Lily, y que la otra se parece mucho a Ginny.

-Tú debes de ser esa amiga de mi hijo que le traicionó y matado a su mejor amigo- dice Lily con voz fría y cargada de odio.

Hermione traga saliva y lo único que hace es afirmar con la cabeza de forma inconsciente.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que ha llegado tu hora de rendir cuentas, querida, que a todos les llega tarde o temprano- dice Lily- Y a ti te ha tocado ahora...

-No es así, te equivocas...- dice Hermione negándolo y apuntándoles con la varita que echaba chispas.

-No, sufrirás lo indecible hasta que él decida tu final...-contesta la joven pelirroja compañera de Lily.

-¡No!- grita Hermione lanzándoles una serie de maldiciones que esquivan o desvían.

-Veo que si no forman un número más numeroso, los mortifagos son una mierda...-comenta Lily con desprecio- Y estoy desilusionada de que mi hijo tuviese una amiga como tú, una sangre-sucia débil, toda tuya Andrea...

Andrea sonríe cruelmente adelantándose y apuntando con su varita a Hermione, que retrocede algo asustada.

Entre ambas comienza un duelo intenso, donde la que peor lo llevaba era Hermione que recibía casi todos los hechizos de la pelirroja, con varios muros destruido por los hechizos y que varias armaduras o armarios que atacaban para defender su lugar en el castillo. Y lo único que consigue dar Hermione es en el pelo pelirrojo de Andrea.

Al final, tras cinco minutos de duelo Hermione se encuentra derrotada y mal herida en el suelo viendo como el conserje muere tras dolores atroces. Levanta la cabeza y ve como Peeves se queda quieto delante de Lily. Andrea la ata las manos y pies, tras producirle un corte en el brazo del tatuaje, sacándole mucha sangre.

-Peeves puedes colocar estos portales en las aulas y en las salas de las casas, para sacar a todos del colegio y mandarlos lejos...Así podrás estar muy cómodo en el castillo haciendo de las tuyas...-dice Lily entregándole unos marcos pequeños a Peeves, que se inclina respetuosamente y tras una mueca maliciosa en su fantasmal rostro sale del pasillo para hacer su misión- Llévatela a los calabozos y déjala allí, yo dejare el mensaje de advertencia...

Hermione arrastrada por los fríos suelos de Hogwarts es conducida a los calabozos y dejada en un pequeño habitáculo que casi no puede ni moverse. Andrea se va a las puertas principales del castillo, ahora silencioso sin presencia de alumnos o profesores, a esperar a Lily y al resto de sus compañeros.

Lily mientras había ido al pueblo de Hogsmeade y allí colocó un mensaje escrito con la sangre sustraída de Hermione que decía: "_Temed todos aquellos traidores de la verdad, porque ésta saldrá a la luz para vengarse..."_

Ginny salía de los nuevos entrenamientos de los mortifagos cansada dirigiéndose a su casa a descansar, tras las horas del ministerio y del entrenamiento; cuando ve a lo lejos a un grupo de personas que creía muertas. Eran Ron, Molly, Arthur y Percy...sentados en las escaleras de su casa esperándola.

Ginny al verlos se detiene asustada por lo que estaba viendo, saca su varita y se dirige con valentía hacia ellos...

-Dentro de poco todo acabará, volviendo a la normalidad de los viejos tiempo...-comenta un encapuchado con Lily a la derecha y Andrea a su izquierda.

Suben las escaleras del despacho del director.

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO ALGUNOS REWIEVS PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA...**


End file.
